STUPID HOLLOW2: hate
by Sebastian The Devil Himself
Summary: after orihime killed ichigo with her stars happen strange stuff! ichiXoriXHimXhichigo! PART 2 OF STUPID HOLLOW:love!
1. Morning

So only that who had read part 1: Love will get idea what the hell is happening!

so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Morning...

* * *

orihime opened her eyes as she feeled strange , she hadn't know what happen yesterday after she see kurosaki-kun.

''where...where Iam?'' she asked as she sit in her bed looking around. she feeled nice wind coming out from her open window as people and car we're making noice outside.

''Im...Im back?'' she said as she looked at her hands and started to remember something, blood there was a lot blood. orihime taked for her head as she feeled pain , was she injuried? she couldn't say clearly as tears was coming down her cheeks. she hugged her knee's as she remembered...everything! that it was her who attacked at hichigo , and somehow she appeared back to normal world but...she had killed him...ichigo was dead. she killed him with her own hands. she closed her eyes still crying for it. she didn't feeled any reatsu as her reatsu maybe had disappeared too. she had been here for last three days and noneone had come. a few times she had feeled ishida's and rukia's reatsu near but its seems that they didn't feeled her at all.

''why...why did this all happen to me?'' she sobbed still lying on her bed. what should she do now? what will say her friends is she will come to school.

**you shouldn't skip school... hear orihime in her head as she shaked her head to think again , was it for real.**

**orihime better get dress now , or you will be late... she heard again but this time she answered.**

_who...who are you? asked orihime as that something was really there , she heard foot steps in her soul._

**orihime I allways was here...in your heart you just couldn't feel me. but after my reatsu had mixed with what stupid hollows my powers had grown up and now Im completely am part of your!**

_part of me? but which part of me are you?_

** of course dark one...**

_then..then it was you who killed kurosaki-kun!_

** ichigo? no he isn't dead you know...I had injuried him really badly but didn't kill...**

_why...why did you do such a thing! screamed at her orihime as she appeared again in dark bloody place , there was river of blood , dead bodies on which her dark part now was standing. orihime looked around as she see she was standing on white line , the line was cutting two place's. in other was mountan which ice cream and rain of wasabi!(ou god..) there was a lot cute things for orihime but she looked back at her dark part._

_why my inner world is so different?_

**you see...orihime people aren't allways as they look , right? you allways we're a nice girl to everyone but at the same time you had the most horrible feeling for those who you hate , thats why your world have two side's and now you have to chose...**

_ what will happen if I chose the happy place?_

**happy place you say? did you see that? she said as she pointed at other side. orihime turned seeing her friend school everyone happy shounting for her to come. she see ichigo and others in there as she allready wanted to run to them she was stopped , but what will happen to her dark part them?**

_but what will happen to you then? she asked as she see a little sad look in her dark part eyes. she was just like in dream , white mask as bow , beautiful golden katana and white arrancar clothes._

**nothing...I will just wait for you to accept me someday...she said as she looked up at bloody rain which started and her cheeks we're clolored with red watched her then thinked a bit and taked a step to dark side. dark part looked surprised by her choise and orihime said.**

_I can't hate you for what you do because you are part of me...and still I...I... her cheeks burned red of embarrassed._

** you would like to see hollow part of ichigo? she asked as orihime just smiled.**

_yeah!_

* * *

_So do you wonna to continue?_

_review and soon next chapter!_


	2. Injurie

thanks for review in new story!

and yeah evil orihime!

so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Injurie

* * *

in hospital...

Ichigo opened his eyes feeling himself bad , he closed his eyes then opened again but this time someone said his name.

''ichigo? are you feeling better?'' asked girl voice as ichigo looked at her , rukia and others we're standing in room watching him with very sad face. ichigo then looked at his chest we're he had an injurie , he could say that it had made not a weak on but...he couldn't remember ,who had done it to him.

''rukia?''

''yes ichigo?''

''who...who had attacked on me?'' he asked as he see rukia didn't knew. they looked at eatch other then ishida said.

''your father found you like this , he said that he don't know what happen...'' said ishida. ichigo try remember and he remembered scream , he remembered his sisters scream as they found him. he shaked his head thinkng that he forgot something very importan. he remembered it as door opened and someone walked in.

''hi to everyone...'' said orihime as everyone watched her , ichigo would jump to hug her from happiness but she did it faster.

''ou Im very very sorry kurosaki-kun!'' she said crying and hugging in him. everyone watched as rukia taked orihime for her hand.

''inuoe maybe...'' she said as she pointed at ichigo's chest with injurie which started to bleed.

''ou Im very sorry kurosaki-kun!'' she said as she let him go standing up , he put hand on his chest and said.

''inuoe can you heal me?'' he asked as it was a simply think to them. he then again thinked and asked before she used her powers.

''but inuoe didn't you disappear? and where you we're ?'' he asked as she seemed thinking. he didn't knew or could imange what was on her mind.

''I...I had been to my grandmother... I just couldn't write to you and...and I just came back!'' she said smiling at everyone. they watched it as everyone believed but not ichigo. he feeled that its a lie.

''inuoe heal me...'' said ichigo as he didn't wanted to talk about this right now. orihime said her magic words but nothing , her powers we're on they places as she said again and again.

''inuoe-san don't try so hard for kurosaki , maybe you are to tired? let him heal for once like a human...'' said ishida as lighting passed between him and ichigo in sign of quincy and shingami war.

''no no everything is allright ishida-kun just...do you feel my reatsu?'' she asked with strange look to him.

''of course inuoe-san , its completely normal. but maybe something happen?'' he asked as she thinked and shaked her head in sign no. he then turnen at ichigo.

''to you kurosaki will be everything okay, or at once don't use inuoes powers and heal like human...we need go back to school or we will be late.'' said ishida as he walked out from room. rukia and sado did the same as only orihime left.

''inuoe?'' asked rukia.

''I will be right in moment , just wonna ask one thing...'' she said as rukia closed door and inuoe looked at ichigo.

''so inuoe where you we're for real?'' he asked.

''I...I don't know kurosaki-kun but was in your inner world...'' she said as ichigo's face turned pale.

_inside me?_

''what? but...but how you could get inside my world? its impossible! only I can get there and you even aren't a shnigami...'' said ichigo thinkng. he couldn't believe that she has been stuck in his inside world.

''but kurosaki-kun that true! at first I meet your zampakuto zangetsu-san , later hichigo-kun and little tensa zangetsu! they all try to talk with you but you didn't listen , I was there for a few days and later everyone started to forget about me! I was very afraid and after you appeared saying that Im nothing I...''

''nothing? I would never say such a thing! but inuoe how did you get out then?''

''hm...well you see kurosaki-kun...I...my reatsu had mixed with yours hollows and...and now I have a dark side of me too!'' she said as she smiled and her eyes turned black with red pupils.

* * *

thanks for reading and nothing interesting happen...

soon next chapter!


	3. Hime

thanks for review!

yeah it makes me happy!

ok so enjoy my fanfic!

* * *

Chapter 3: Hime

* * *

''a hollow side?'' asked ichigo as he feeled powerfull reatsu near. rukia and other rushed in room.

''ichigo inuoe at park(lets say that it was near) had opened a garganta! there is to much hollows , we need as urahara's help...'' said rukia taking her phone. ichigo try to stand up but in his body it was useless , he taked his Substitute Shinigami Badge and get in his shinigami form , good to him it didn't had an injury so he could go in fight. everyone run out from hospital after him.

''why is so alot of them?'' asked ichigo rukia as they run.

''I don't know! this shouldn't be like that!'' she said as they opened door and see menos grande's foot just before them. ichigo taked zangetsu from his back.

''inuoe better be here , now when you can't use your powers you can't fight. rukia and ishida take those , sado help me!'' he said as they run to kill poor hollows...(well yeah hollows are evil but do they only deserve to die? maybe they wonna to live to!) orihime watched as ichigo with one getsuga tenshou killed menos grande and run atacking others. rukia used her dance's as ishida was shoting. orihime feeled so useless...

''even now anything didn't change at all...'' she said to herself as someone walked from behind. she turned seeing a few people in white clothes and arrancar's mask's. orihime watched people as they looked paying more attention at ichigo and other. she turned away a little angry , that even the enemy think about her as a Empty place! one of them looked at orihime and said.

''aren't you with them?'' he asked as orihime didn't answered. she closed her eyes wanting to talk with her inner , and ask her to kick those arrancar's ass'es and later everyone to see her real power! a few moments later the same arrancar walked to her still watching as orihime could just feel it.

''kurosaki ichigo is that stupid carrot head?'' he asked as orihime get angry , not only that he called ichigo carrot head but she get that it was about her too.  
she angry stand up and started walking away. at her home direction of course , she didn't care much about those guys now. just like she knew thta ichigo and other will make everything allright!

''hei we didn't said that you can go...'' said arrancar with blonf long hair. orihime didn't bother as she walked around not payng attention. he get angry as in second he taked his sword to attack her but ichigo (A HERO!) appeared and blocked it saving orihime , even if she didn't cared much.

''kurosaki-kun why are you here?'' she asked as her voice sounded very melancholy.

''inuoe are you allright? damn it where is renji!'' said ichigo as he jumped a few metres back and taked orihime in his hand , he jumped on roof and leaved her there.

''better be here , I fight with them!'' said ichigo as one uy with blue hair attacked him.

''so show me your power shinigami!'' said he. orihime just watched then sit down looking at ichigo. she hugged her knee's as someone appeared next to her watching her. the guy had arrancar's mask as his eyes we're deep green. he watched orihime from side.

_what should I do?_

**what you want orihime...just don't get hurt but in other side I wouldn't let anyone to hurt you...**_  
_

_yeah right! I wanted ask you about your name!  
_

**name? I don't have such a thing , me just me...**_  
_

_Can I name you?  
_

**of course orihime still its up to you how to call me...**_  
_

_ hm...you are hollow part of me...horihime..NO! you need nice name...what about hime!  
_

**hime? why? (hime - Jap . Princess)**_  
_

_well you have a crown!  
_

**actually its not a crown but my hollow mask and its more familiar to hair bow...  
**

_still you will be hime!_

** okay orihime... she heard as orihime opened her eyes and stand up she wasn't on roof now but in dark place.**_  
_

''Where Iam?'' she asked as someone started walking to her from other side. orihime then recognized that it was path between words.

'' It shouldn't matter to you now...'' said someone walking to her.

* * *

yeah yeah and if about the time...before aizen had kidnapped her!

waiting for review!


	4. Las Noches

So thanks for review!

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Las Noches

* * *

In orihime's soul...

**orihime? are you okay? orihime heard as she opened her eyes , she sit and looked around seeing that she is inside her inner world.**

_Hime-chan? what happen?  
_

**I think someone had used on you some power or you just fainted , dunno but they can't hurt you because I will not let them!**_  
_

_Hm..okay hime-chan so what power do you have?  
_

**Mine power? Im much stronger that usual hollow or how they we're called Arrancar's . I think my power is much higher than ichigo's too...**_  
_

_Kurosaki's-kun's?_

**yes, and as being a part of you I have only one desire...**_  
_

_and what it is , hime-chan?  
_

**Well Im not that kind and nice person as you , Orihime because you had chosed my side your powers had grown up just like my abilities. Lets say that we can change our places at our own will. Its different than with that stupid white guy!**_  
_

_you mean hichigo-kun?  
_

**Doesn't matter , he is stupid because he is trying to get over ichigo's body and by that trying he can't , while I and you Orihime we have friendship bond and we don't need anyone to force you to use me. Well if you really don't need or don't wonna I can't came out and protect your body.**_  
_

_My body?  
_

**Yes , you aren't selfish while Im. I don't care to much about others than about you and me. And one more thing_..._**

_What hime-chan?  
_

** Actually you we're kidnapped by an Green eyed Arrancar Vasto Lorde as I could guess from reatsu. He said that you we're forced come to Las Noches and-**_  
_

_I have a question! she said lifting her hand like in school.  
_

**Yes , orihime?**_  
_

_what is las noches?  
_

**Hm, well its something like castle in Hueco mundo and now-**_  
_

_ I have one more question!_

** Yes orihime?**_  
_

_What is hueaco mundo? hime signed and said.  
_

**Hueco mundo is other world in which lives hollow's , I hadn't been there just like you but from information it should be all in sand from spirital dust. just as I said , We are now in Las noches and-**_  
_

_What is las noche again?_

**The castle , orihime. The castle...  
**

_Yes ,right hime-chan!  
_

**Uf...well they forced you here after Aizen taked control over them.**_  
_

_aizen?_

**Yes , that Captain of 5 squad - Aizen Sosuke! He had betrayed the Soul Society , and had Stole Hogyoku. He is now in Hueco mundo and control army of arrancar's in las noches. I think taking control over them wasn't hard , just like King of hueco mundo. With his unsual zampakuto powers it was easly...**_  
_

_Unusual?_

**Yes , its very high powers of illiusion.**_  
_

_Hime-chan?_

**Yes , orihime?**_  
_

_what is your powers?  
_

**I have all powers of arrancar's...**_  
_

_but what they are? like kurosaki's-kun's? Getsuga tenshou?  
_

**If from this side then I would say something like Recoping others abilities but I have my own , I have recurrection just like hollow mask which I summon when I need to fight for real...**_  
_

_ For real?  
_

**Yes , when I need to use more than 20% of my power I use my sword , when I need to use more than 40% I use my Mask , when I use 60% I get in my other form. and for the last I have now copied powers of than cold guy , his secunda etapa...**_  
_

_Secunda Etapa?  
_

**Its doesn't matter orihime , now better wake up! she said as orihime opened her eyes in realilty. she looked around and get that she was in white room with couch and table , next to table someone was sitting and watching orihime.**_  
_

''I allready get tired of waiting...'' he said as he stand up and walked to orihime which lied on couch. she sit looking at his deep green eyes. he taked his hand out from his pocket giving a braclet to her.**  
**

''put this on.'' he commanded as orihime did as he said. he then walked to door and said.

''I will come back after a few hours with food for you human...'' he said as door opened automatic and after he walked out closed. Orihime signed and heard her hime's voice.

**Hes so malicious to you...I will show him later...**

* * *

I m waiting for review!


	5. Arrancar's

Thanks to:

** SasuNarulover49: **Thanks for review and yeah orihime will kicks everyone ass with Hime-chan!

So enjoy guys!

* * *

Chapter 5: Arrancar's

* * *

In Karakura...Ichigo home...

''What happen to inuoe? I know that she isn't a traitor!'' Said ichigo to himself as he rolled over in his bed deep thinking. He was beated by arrancar's but he now didn't cared about it that much.

** Don't worry king! Orihime can't be traitor , she too sweet girl to be bad! but if she would... ichigo heard in his head and get that hichigo was thinking about something pervert.**

'' Hei you hollow stop it and do something with my injuries! I don't believe that Inuoe is traitor and I will go to save her...she just couldn't...''

**Yeah yeah okay King , still don't trust me to much King. I will wait for moment to take over your body and that girly at the same time...hahaha! Ichigo heard his laugh in his head and rolled over in his bed.**

''Shut up damn pervert! I would rather die than let you touch orihime! and you will not get my body , you will not get it...''

**Yeah right...we will see about that King...will see...Ichigo closed his eyes focusing on sleep.**

* * *

In Las Noches...

Orihime was sitting on couch with sad look.

''Hime-chan?'' she whispered as white figure appeared before her.

**''Yes orihime?'' she asked as she standed before her. because of so much Spirital dust being in here she can even materialize but only orihime see her.**

''Is to Kurosaki-kun everything allright?'' she asked with sorrow. Hime watched her then turned at door as it opened. Ulquiorra walked in with some other arrancar with him , which bring to orihime food. Hime glared at them then walked to door.

**''Orihime I will take a walk throw Las Noches to get more information about it , don't worry they can't see me now. Be here and act like weak girl and be very shy.'' she said as she walked out throw stopped for a moment and looked at Ulquiorra then walked.  
**

**''Hm...where is the central control room?'' she said to herself as she walked in white hallway's. she heard a few arrancar's walking in hallway to her as she stopped listening them.  
**

''Did you knew?''

''About what?''

''That silly human was taked here for Aizen-sama wish! She don't deserves to be here!'' said one girls voice as Hime understand that they will not be nice to orihime. She turned back at door from where out walked Ulquiorra and some weak arrancar helper. He stopped and to her surprise turned at her side.

''Is something wrong? Ulquiorra-sama?'' asked arranacar as he turned away from Hime's side and walked throw hallway.

''No. Everything is fine.'' he said as Hime heard orihime crying and walked to her room. She see orihime holding her hands for her face as she immediately run to her.

**''Orihime what happen? did they hurt you?''**

''No Hime-chan but...'' she said as Orihime heard what was on her mind and stand up.

**''Don't worry , it will not happen to ichigo. He's enough strong and still that ugly guy inide will not let him die soon...''**

''Are you sure , Hime-chan?''

**''Yes , Im sure. But for now I wonna go and find some information about this place. If something will happen call my name in your mind , OKay?''**

''Yes! Hime-chan!'' Said orihime happy as Hime walked out throw wall like some turned at hallway in which walked Ulquiorra and heard voice's.

''So you we're in her rooms? Poor thing that everyone cute get you!'' She heard as she see one unormal tall and ugly guy with giant sword on his as usualy didn't show any emotions and walked pass guy.

''I have work to do , Noitra.'' he simply said as Hime walked after him.

_So Ulquiorra Cifer is number 4...Noitra Gilga is number 5 by Espada...Hm..Its strange as Ulquiorra should take at least numbers 2 place..Thinked hime as she stopped and looked at room in which was someone._

''How is feeling Orihime-san?'' She heard voice as she walked after Ulquiorra inside was dark there but she could see three more poeple in there.

''Its a poor thing that we have to let Orihime-chan live in there!'' said playfull voice as hime recognized it as Gin Ichimaru.

''No , inuoe should be like this. there isn't anything more what should we do about her. She is only usefull to heal Arrancar's and make Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends come here...'' Said Tousen and Hime see that Aizen sitting in his tron was holding some little box in his hand.

''Lord Aizen.'' Said Ulquiorra as he looked down at him. Hime didn't like that old man but what can do a ghost in first place.

''So whats the news , Ulquiorra?''

''Human is completely broken , she will not try to escape knowing that her friends then will die.'' he said. Aizen looked happy and box in his hands opened showing the Hogyoku. Hime watched with serious face as Aizen holded it like the most simple thing in the world.

''We soon will star everything...'' he said smiling as it only maked hime angry.

''Ulquiorra you can go now , and just watch her for now...''

''Okay Lord Aizen.'' said Ulquiorra as he walked out and Hime walked after stopped in hallway thinking then turned and walked throw hallway in orihime's room. as she passed throw door orihime happy stand up.

''Hime-chan''

''Orihime we have a problem...''

''what is it ,Hime-chan?''

''Ichigo and others wonna to save you.''

* * *

Okay sorry for long writing! EXAMS! So waiting for review!


	6. Rescue

Thanks for review!

* * *

Chapter 6: Rescue

* * *

In Las noches...

Orihime was standing and gazing at moon throw her window , while Hime in her ghost form was lying on her couch watching her.

''Orihime you hand't eated anything from yesterday? and Ulquiorra is getting angry...'' Hime said as orihime's expression didn't change.

'' How is Kurosaki-kun and others? are they worring about me?''

''If about ichigo , he was injuried and very badly...while others aren't wanting to come here for you...''

''Why?''

''They think that you are traitor Orihime, even Commander Yamamoto said soo...''

'' And Kurosaki-kun too?''

''No...he wouldn't be ichigo if he would want to save you. he is now training with Vizards.''

''Who?''

''Vizards are shinigami's which we're experiment by Aizen about an hunder year ago...''

''and why Kurosaki-kun is training with them?''

''They are a half shinigami's a half hollow's...just like ichigo now.''

''A half?''

''Yes , ichigo isn't a normal shinigami , his powers is still growning up , because of his hollow which is getting stronger too...''

''And you hime-chan?''

''Well my powers is different just like I wish power to protect you , while hollow inside Ichigo wish to kill him and take his body. thats why he can't release full his power...''

''But what happens if hichigo-kun does?''

''What? nothing more that huge power usless useing but if he will have a fight with someone it can have some trouble...''

''Trouble?''

''Yes , having much a power isn't easy to control. and as I could guess from reatsu ichigo and he isn't very clever at it. so releasing such a power would hurt others and you Orihime...''

''But Hichigo-kun wouldn't like to hurt me...''

''Its what you think , still he is a hollow. he doesn't care about you that much...''

''No...Hichigo-kun cared about me...''

''Maybe..maybe not.''

''And you , Hime-chan?'' asked Orihime with worried face. Hime just watched her , then turned away.

''I care about you , but a bit different way.''

''Different?''

''Yes , I don't have feeling like he , I will do anything what I think will be for the best to you orihime...''

''For the best?'' she asked with worried face.

''Yes , even if it means to kill anybody in my way...'' she said as her eyes shined red and orihime turned looking back at moon. She was in deep thinking , what will happen to her friends. why did she even left them? will they forgive her?

'' Don't think about it to much , knowing Ichigo - he is allready in his way here to save you , but...''

'' But what hime-chan?''

'' No...nothing...I will take a walk outside...'' hime stand up walking throw door out. She watched arrancar's walking pass her , she stopped looking at Espada meetting place. As door started to close she walked in.

'' My Dear Espada , an enemy from soul society came to hueco mundo...'' started Aizen as everyone's focus was on him. Hime leaned her back at wall watching them.

'' Who's the enemy?'' asked Hillbel.

'' A few kids , Kurosaki Ichigo , Rukia Kuchiki , Renji Abarai , Ishida Uryu and Sado Yasutora...'' All espada showed disappointment at enemy.

'' I don't mind you stopping them , but...'' he closed his eyes thinking about his evil plan.(evil evil!)

'' I don't want any of you Kill them until I command , did you understand?'' he asked as a little fear appeared in everyones eyes. He smiled and stand up.

'' Thats all , as for now you can rest , my Dear Espada...'' Hime signed and walked out.

_ As allways , nothing interesting..._

* * *

Two days later...

'' Ichygo!'' screamed Nell as she jumped on Ichigos back trying to wake him up. After Ulquiorra beated him very heavily he couldn't make move. (remember first time?)

''Ichygo!'' she cryied laudly as someone taked a step on tower.

'' Wha? He isn't dead isn't he? damn it...'' muttered Sexta Espada and disappeared.

* * *

Hime walked as always usual in hallway , as she feeled a lot pain.

_What? Orihime...she's hurt! she disappeared appearing in bloody room , where orihime was healing Two girls arrancars , after they get injuried by Grimmjow._

''Heal yourself!'' he commanded , as orihime didn't and continued healing Loly and Menoly.

''No...and I will not help you...'' she said as he lifter for her neck.

'' Orihime ask me to help ,and I will destroy him!'' said angry Hime as orihime shaked her head in sign 'no'. Hime signed as Grimmjow dropped her down , letting have some breath and then taked for her waist useing sonido and appearing before Ichigo.

'' Kurosaki-kun!'' said orihime running to him as he didn't maked a move.

''Heal him , and we will have fight which we were waiting for...'' grimmjow laughed as Orihime didn't.

'' I won't heal kurosaki-kun1 because you will hurt him again!Ah!''

''Don't talk with me like this! if you won't heal him , I will kill him right now!'' he said holding her before free-fall from tower. Orihime gasped trying get some air , but voice maked her freeze.

'' He-heal me...Inuoe...I will fight...'' muttered ichigo as he managed a bit stand up. Orihime was about to use her powers , but didn't.

''No...Kurosaki-kun...I don't want you to get hurt...'' she whispered as Grimmjow lost it.

'' Then die Bitch!'' he throw Orihime down at other tower. As she hit her reatsu disappeared.

'' NOOOO! Inuoe! You Damn Fucked BASTARD!INUOE!'' Screamed Ichigo , as he wanted to kill him. But couldn't do anything because of injuries.

'' Thats the spirit! but you can't do much , can you?'' asked Grimmjow as he hit ichigo in to stomach making him blow a bit blood from mouth and gasp. Grimmjow stepped on ichigos back forcing him to watch down at place where orihime felt.

''No...In-inuoe...no...'' he hissed as Huge powerfull red reatsu appeared in that tower destroying everything around.

'' No need to scream so laudly...you will hurt my ears...'' someone muttered from behind. As Ichigo turning Feeling Orihime's but at the same time not hers reatsu.

''Inuoe?'' he asked as Orihime opened her eyes fully red.

'' What tricks you use bitch!'' Grimmjow attacked her with his fist , as dodge attack and hit him with her palm in to his belly , making him fly a few hunders metres away. Falling hard at ground making sand storm.

'' I'm not Orihime...She called me Hime.'' she walked to ichigo as he couldn't take his eyes from her.

''You...you are the hollow part about which she talked!?''

''More less...Im not completely hollow part...Im her dark part to...''

* * *

Please Review! :)


	7. Red Queen

Thanks for review!

SasuNarulover49 : How? simple , she's a hollow. A machine with no feelings.

xiaolinfan17: And Grimmy is OUT!

* * *

Chapter 7: Red Queen

* * *

Orihime again opened her eyes seeing herself falling down , from tower.

_Please Hime-chan please protect Kurosaki-kun!_

**As you wish ,Orihime. said Hime as orihime fall asleep and Red Reatsu appeared.**

* * *

Hime walked to Ichigo as he was freezed , he couldn't make a move. He didn't knew why , maybe because of her powerfull reatsu , maybe he was just afraid.

''You...your Inuoes dark part?'' he asked like she didn't said it before. She gived him confused look , then smiled.

''Right right...Your stupid. Okay Im here to protect you. It was first Orihime's wish...''

''Me?''

''Yes , but there is one problem...''

''Problem?''

''Yes , I don't have power to heal you Ichigo. But I can restore your reatsu to maximum level...'' Ichigo looked down ,were...well somewhere was Grimmy. Ichigo taked deep breath , was he that weak so even orihime needed to save him.

'' Its so stupid to use me , just to save you.'' Ichigo managed to sit , while Hime signed. She then walked to Ichigo , taking her katana out. And to Ichigos surprise she broked off one little part of her handle simbols.(They are the same as Orihime's clips). She put it on Ichigo's injurie in chest , making it to shined deep red.

''What is-''

''Your reatsu will recover very fast , so you will stop feeling pain. As for him...'' she looked at Grimmjow which was standing angry gazing at her.

'' I will take care of it , I need to repay...'' she muttered jumping down as it made Ichigo to gasp. But as she land gently , just near Grim.

''Who the f*** are you?'' he asked angry , as she gived him disgusted glare.

''Such a low level , you made a mistake attacking me...'' she said , but to his surprise she put her katana back into handle. He angry gazed at her , then useing sonido disappeared.

''Carefull Inuoe!'' screamed Ichigo as she easly blocked his attack from behind. He freezed as she holded his fist easly.

'' Is this all?I see...well then...'' she started as her hand burned with her reastu. Grimmjow disappeared feeling how dangerious is she. She clapped with her hands smiling.

''Your smarter than I thinked! How funny!'' he face again changed as she get serious.

''But it still doesn't change fact that I need to get rid off you...She asked me...'' Ichigo feeled get getting serious. Her reatsu was everywhere burning thing which it touched. It wasn't painfull to him at all. He looked down at litte clips , which was shining in red colour around Ichigo. He's bankai started getting back by himself before he knew.

'' Who the hell are you?'' asked Grimmjow making Ichigo look down again.

'' Im? Im just a dark , very not nice part of Orihime Inuoe. She didn't trust my power until you throw her down. Then we finaly made full contact and now Im here. So does it explains?'' He was giving angry glares , but thinking too.

_I had enough with Ichigo and his hollow , now she has one too? what is happening with those humans? he thinked angry while Hime was looking around._

'' How strong are you?'' he asked to her surprise.

''Strong?''

''Yeah , Ichigo is strong like me , so how strong are you?''

''Hm...Lets say Stronger than Primera , Secunda and Tres Espada.''

'' Why do you think so?''

''Why? I know they level of reatsu and mines. I had completely copies they abilities in time when Orihime was here.''

''What?''

'' Uh...I don't know how explain to stupid low arrancar...Better finish you faster...'' as she said disappearing , appearing just before Grimmjow ready to kill him. But he managed to dodge , to his bad luck she still hit him into stomach making fly .

'' Thats better...'' she smiled with sadistic smile. He stand up hardly as this time hit wasn't like last one. In this was much more reatsu consentration , making it few times stronger. Hime watched poor guy , then started walking to him. Giving him time to take out his katana. As she taked one more step , hes blade was before her eyes , she simply standed as he attacked her.

''What?'' he said after cutting her , she disappeared like he turned around she was about to attack , but Someone appeared just before her making her to stop.

''No...'' said Ichigo as he being full of power more less healed his injuries and was ready to fight again. Hime watched bored. She then closed her eyes , and opened again.

''As orihime wish...'' her reastu disappeared as she closed her eyes , and deep scarlet colour disappeared. Orihime fall down on knee's while her hair turned back to normal and her sword disappeared.

''Inuoe?'' asked Ichigo helping her to stand up. She opened her eyes slowly. They were dark grey as should be.

''Kurosaki-kun? are you hurt?'' she asked like she wasn't. Acctually she could at least sometimes care about herself...for god's sake.

'' No , everything will be allright...'' he said.(he always says it...)

'' Yeah , right. Maybe we should get back to fight , Ichigo?'' asked Grimmjow glaring at them. He stand up , taking Orihime by her waist. Getting back on tower.

'' Be here , Il finish it fast.'' Orihime was again worried , but taked a deep breath calming herself.

''Good Luck , Kurosaki-kun...'' she said closining her eyes.

**Seems Ichigo is to sure in himself...**

_Kurosaki-kun will not lose..._

**Of course... Bye Orihime...**

* * *

A few minutes later..._  
_

Orihime was woried , but was sitting and quietly waiting for Ichigo. He was still fighting and she couldn't do anything to help. It was starnge to her , she wanted to disappear again. She was happy with Zangetsu-san , -chan and Hichigo-kun. They cared about her a lot , not knowing her al all. Its not like she didn't wanted to be with friend , but she makes mistakes at every her step and Ichigo with others have to save her again and again.(I HATE HER FOR THAT!).

''Hichigo-kun...I will you...'' she said sadly remembering how she hurted him. It was horrible to her , but she saved herself.

**What are you talking about? him? that hollow? you like him that much?**

_Hime-chan you don't like them , why?_

**Why? I would say its that 'I just' don't like them , especially hollow...'' she looked down , while orihime walked to end line closer.**

_Why you don't like Hichigo-kun?_

**Uh...Orihime its rather easy to explain you like this. Can you love a rag? Of course you can use it a few times , but then just throw out.**_  
_

_Don't talk like that about Hichigo-kun..._

**That doesn't change anything , but as you wish...she leaned down before her.**_  
_

_Hime-chan?_

**What?**_  
_

_What...what should we do now?_

**Well..for star do something about it...she said as Orihime opened her eyes seeing herself in one of Five towers.**_  
_

''Finaly you human get back to yourself.'' said Ulquiorra walking before her.

* * *

**Thanks for reding review! :)**


End file.
